WIZARD GOT TALENT
by KatziusTheKusoNeko
Summary: Hogwarts Express tiba-tiba rusak sehingga murid-murid Hogwarts tidak liburan. karena waktu liburan tersebut kosong, maka Dumbledore pun membuat acara 'WIZARDS GOT TALENT'. namun, dibalik semua itu, Voldemort sedang merencanakan sesuatu...
1. Batalnya liburan

**Hola! Ketemu lagi sama saya, di Fic saya yang ke-3 ini. Saya harap para Readers suka dengan Fic humor saya yang pertama ini. Dan ada beberapa mantra, kejadian, dan peraturan baru di Fanfic HarrPott ini yang saya buat. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya Bu J.K Rowling. Saya ga punya apa-apa di fic ini.**

**Warning : Gila, Gaje, OOC (mungkin).**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 19.30 p.m. Siswa siswi Hogwarts berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Di meja Griffyndor, tampaknya The – Boy – Who – Lived, Harry Potter sedang bersenda gurau dengan kekasihnya – Ginny Weasley. Sementara sahabatnya, Ronald Weasley sedang melakukan kebiasaan nya, makan sambil berbicara dengan Neville Finnigan sedang mengutak-atik makan malamnya yang tentu saja berakhir dengan ledakan. Atau Hermione Granger, yang tampaknya sedang tertawa bersama Parvati Patil. Sementara itu siswa lain sibuk membicarakan tempat mereka akan pergi selama liburan musim panas. Sesaat kemudian kegiatan mereka masing-masing terhenti karena Prof. Dumbledore berdehem. Sepertinya akan mengumumkan sesuatu.

" Murid-murid, Para guru mendapat berita buruk. Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa pulang untuk liburan musim panas dikarenakan Hogwarts Express tiba-tiba rusak dan sayangnya tidak bisa diperbaiki dengan sihir. Membutuhkan waktu sekitar 6 bulan untuk membetulkannya" kata Prof. Dumbledore.

"APA?!" semua murid berteriak serentak mendengar kabar yang tak ingin di dengar itu. Beberapa murid bahkan pingsan ( lebay). Dan mulai terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang membicarakan tentang Hogwarts Express itu.

" Mohon semua tenang. Kami para guru sudah mengirimkan surat melalui burung hantu kepada masing-masing orang tua kalian," kata Dumbledore lagi sambil menenangkan siswa siswi yang kelihatan nya shock.

"Huh. Padahal aku sudah merencanakan untuk berlibur ke Paris bersama orang tuaku" keluh Hermione lesu.

"Ya, walaupun aku tidak akan pergi berlibur ke mana-mana, tapi berlibur di rumah lebih baik" balas Ron yang sejurus kemudian menyendokkan sup daging ke mulutnya.

Sementara kedua sahabat serta anak Griffyndor lain – mungkin semua anak dari ke-4 asrama mengeluh, Harry hanya diam. Yap, memang lebih baik tinggal di Hogwarts daripada pulang ke rumahnya – lebih tepatnya rumah Bibinya, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, dan si Dudley gendut.

"Mohon semua tenang! Ehm.. di karenakan Hogwarts Express sedang rusak, maka dari itu, untuk mengisi waktu liburan musim panas yang kosong, kami para guru sepertinya sudah setuju – kecuali Severus Snape – untuk mengadakan acara WIZARDS GOT TALENT!" Tiba-tiba Dumbledore naik ke meja para guru, mulai berjoget dan memutar tangannya diatas kepala. Atau lebih tepatnya, 'Goyang-Gayung'. Semuanya menjadi hening sesaat, sementara itu Snape hanya dapat menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja para guru, entah kenapa.

Perlu dijelaskan? Wizard Got Talent itu semacam ajang pencarian bakat. Nah, kalau yang ini ada di dunia sihir. menjelaskan nya kepada para siswa siswi, yang langsung melonjak-lonjak senang. Beberapa saat kemudian saat semua siswa siswi sudah tidak melonjak-lonjak lagi, hening beberapa saat. kemudian serentak mereka melihat kepala sekolah mereka – Dumbledore yang masih goyang gayung. Minerva McGonnagal hanya geleng-geleng ketika melihat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu terpeleset kemudian menghancurkan acara makan malam itu.

Dumbledore terpeleset dari meja guru dan kemudian meluncur dengan indahnya pake jenggot di meja Hufflepuff, menabrak setiap makanan yang di depannya. Pada saat yang sama, saat Argus Filch akan masuk ke Aula Besar dan membuka pintunya, Dumbledore menabrak Filch dengan kecepatan bak roket Challenger. Dalam beberapa menit aja, Dumbledore dan Filch udah nabrak tembok sampe temboknya retak, terus langsung dilarikan ke St. Mungo. Anak-anak asrama Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff sweatdrop, sementara anak-anak Slytherin malah tepuk tangan, bahkan Gregory Goyle dan Vincent Crabbe malah menangis terharu. Tentu saja McGonnagal langsung mengurangi poin mereka 1000 poin per anak. Dan untuk Crabbe dan Goyle, mereka mendapat detensi khusus yaitu menangkap Aragog tanpa tongkat sihir.

OOO

Pagi-pagi banget, jam 04.30 a.m Aula Besar sudah ramai. Siswa siswi semuanya menuju ke Aula Besar. Ada apa gerangan yang membuat mereka bangun sepagi ini padahal ini hari seharusnya mereka pulang untuk liburan musim panas? Tentu saja mereka diberi perintah oleh . Dan apa yang membuat mereka diberi perintah begitu? Tentu saja untuk mengumkan tetek bengek tentang acara WGT – Wizards Got Talent.

"Demi Salazaar Slytherin yang Agung! Kenapa kita harus bangun sepagi ini demi acara konyol ini? Cih, aku tak sudi" kata seorang siswa berambut pirang – Draco Malfoy sambil mengucek matanya yang berkantong.

"Whooa.. Mate. Jangan langsung men-judge dulu. Kudengar hadiah bagi pemenangnya adalah satu keinginannya akan dikabulkan. Apa saja!" kata Blaise Zabini, salah satu sahabat Draco yang keadaannya gak jauh beda.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku punya segalanya" jawab Draco menyombong.

"Kecuali satu, cinta dari gadis yang kau cintai. Seorang yang sering kau katai Berang-berang berambut semak, atau Mudblood" goda Theo. Dengan panik Draco berusaha agar wajahnya tidak merona. Dengan segera dia men-Silencio Theo. Memang benar, dia mencintai Hermione–Mudblood–Granger. Tak bisa dielakkan lagi, namun tentu saja itu sebuah cinta tak kesampaian, malah mungkin bisa dikatakan terlarang.

" jadi WGT adalah bala bla bla~bla bla bla dan, bla bla pemenang akan bla bla bla. Kemudian bla bla bla dan bla bla bla. Untuk Formulirnya, bisa diambil di ." kata panjang+lebar x 2 = keliling dengan semangat perang. Para murid udah bosen dengerin dia ngomong terus.

Sementara itu, ada pendengar gelap yang ternyata salah satu Pelahap Maut yang bernama Wormtail, yang nyamar sebagai tikus yang disebut Scabbers. Wormtail yang mendengar kabar bahwa kontes itu mungkin akan membuat Voldemort – Si Hidung Pesek Kepala Botak ( di Avada Kedavra ) akan mendapat Tongkat Elder, Tongkat sihir terkuat sepanjang masa, langsung melaporkannya pada Voldemort.

-Malfoy Manor-

"Tuanku, di Hogwarts ada acara penting, Tuanku!" kata Wormtail.

"Acara apaan? Aku tak akan sudi datang jika itu acara muggle yang menjijikkan!" kata Voldemort sambil membaca koran (bekas) dan minum anggur (basi).

" Dengarkan dulu Tuanku! Jika Tuan menang acara ini, Tuan bisa minta apa saja! Anda bisa mendapat Tongkat Elder, Tuan!" Kata Wormtail sambil menyerahkan poster Hogwarts Got Talent.

Voldemort menerima poster tersebut dengan muka masam, tapi setelah membaca poster itu,mukanya yang awalnya bisa bikin Basilisk mengkeret, jadi tersenyum. Cuma anehnya, senyumnya Voldemort, bukannya bikin orang senang, tapi malah takut soalnya senyumnya Voldemort gak jauh beda sama seringai paus pembunuh tanpa gigi.

"Ok, aku akan ikut! Kau sudah dapat formulirnya?" tanya Voldemort semangat .

" Tentu saja, Tuanku! Ini, sudah saya dapatkan. Pendaftarannya juga gratis Tuanku!"

Beberapa saat Pangeran Kegelapan yang nama aslinya adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle itu tampak berpikir.

"Oh, ya. Kalau aku doang yang ikut, kesempatan buat dapet Tongkat Elder dikit dong. Panggilin Bellatrix, Fenrir, Crabbe, Goyle, sama Lucius. Suruh mereka ikut!" perintah Voldemort.

"Si-siap tuan" jawab Wormtail. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul asap hijau di perapian di Malfoy Manor. Keluarlah Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, dan seorang bencong (di-Crucio), yaitu Lucius Malfoy. Dengan segera mereka membungkuk hormat, lalu memulai pesta dansa (lho?) salah, salah. Back to the story.

"kok yang dateng cuma kalian bertiga?" tanya Voldemort.

"Crabbe sama Goyle lagi dapat detensi, Tuanku," kata Fenrir sambil membungkuk hormat diikuti Death Eater yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba Bellatrix bersuara "Ada apa Tuanku yang mulia, agung Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a musuh Harry Potter a.k.a pemimpin Pelahap Maut a.k.a pemilik Ular bernama Nagini a.k.a – "

"Eh, Bellatrix nyentrik, Lo pilih mana, diem atau gue ubah jadi jambannya Dumbledore?" ancam Lucius tak sabar melihat perempuan rambut sarang burung itu ngoceh.

"DIEM WOY!" perintah Voldemort. Serentak empat Pelahap Maut yang kayaknya kepinteran nya sama kayak anak TK itu pun diem.

"Nah, bagus. Di sini, kalian berempat dikasih tugas. Udah tau acara Wizards Got Talent?" tanya Kau – Tahu – Siapa. Lucius yang anaknya sekolah di Hogwarts, Draco, sama Wormtail, ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Sementara itu, Bellatrix sama Fenrir yang gak ngerti apa-apa cuma bisa cengo. Tiba-tiba ada yang nyahut.

"Talent itu bukan nya yang buat masak itu ya? Jadi itu acara masak dong?" sahut si Werewolf Fenrir Greyback dengan begonya.

"Bukan bodoh! Itu mah talenan. Kalo ini tuh acara cari bakat! Nih, buat kebodohanmu. Clucio!" kata Voldenmort sambil ngacungin tongkatnya.

"eh? kok gak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya Fenrir.

"Kok Tuan tiba-tiba jadi cadel gitu sih? Ngomong Crucio jadi Clucio," tanya Bellatrix.

"Argghh.." Voldemort pun murka dan dengan bodoh men-Stupefy dirinya sendiri, yang sukses membuat Bellatrix histeris, Fenrir masang muka ngeri, sementara Lucius siul-siul santai.

-ruang rekreasi Griffyndor-

"kalian pada mau nampilin apa nih? Kalo aku kayaknya lebih baik nyanyi deh" kata Harry yang langsung dapet tatapan nanar dari temen-temennya.

"Entahlah, aku males ikut" kata Dean.

"kalo aku sih gini..." kata Ron mulai menjelaskan.

"eh, ada yang manggil aku ya?" tanya adiknya, Ginny Weasley dengan polos.

"Gak ada. Pergi sana. Hus..hus" sahut Ron mengusir Ginny.

"Ron, jangan kasar sama Ginny dong," kata Harry belain Ginny. Ron cuma respon dengan muka ditekuk kayak bulldog. Neville dan beberapa anak Griffyndor lain tertawa.

"Kalo kami sih udah ada" kata Fred sok berahasia terus mengerling ke arah sodara kembarnya, George. " Yo, Man!" katanya lagi sambil ber high-five.

Sementara mereka anak laki-laki masih mengobrol tidak jelas, di kamar anak perempuan beberapa anak perempuan seperti Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Ginny Weasley, dan Hermione Granger sedang bergosip ria – walaupun Hermione tidak suka gosip.

"Kau tahu? Banyak sekali orang dari dunia sihir se-Inggris Raya mendaftar! OMG!" pekik Parvati dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, dan katanya dari ratusan orang yang diseleksi, cuma dipilih lagi jadi 10 orang buat semifinal, terus terus jadi 5 orang buat finalnya, baru cuma 1 orang yang dipilih!" Lavender nggak kalah lebaynya.

"Kira-kira siapa yang menang ya? Akyu penasaran!" kata Katie sambil ngayal.

Hermione dan Ginny cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat dua temen mereka – yang ngegosip sampe histeris – terus pergi ke kamar masing-masing. Hermione mau baca 'Bacaan Ringan', sementara Ginny mau main Hp-nya yang diselundupkan ke Hogwarts .

-Besoknya di Malfoy Manor…

"HOAaaahm…loh? Kok aku tidur di sini sih?" Voldy yang nggak inget dia men-Stupefy dirinya sendiri kemarin. Bellatrix yang bela-belain banget nungguin Voldy sampe bangun sambil berdiri, langsung bilang, "Tuan kan, mengutuk diri Tuan sendiri kemarin gara-gara salah omong," kata Bellatrix sok innocent.

"Oh, iya ya. Seingatku, Wormtail kemarin bilang sesuatu deh. Tentang kontes apa gitu. Kontes apaan ya? O'ya, panggilin Lucius, Fenrir, sama Wormtail!"Kata Voldy yang masih ngantuk.

"Wizards Got Talent, Tuanku," Kata Bellatrix.

"Talent? Yang di pake masak itu kan?" Kata Voldy ngelindur.

Fenrir ( yang baru dateng ) langsung ngamuk.

"SENDIRINYA NGOMONG GITU, TAPI BEGITU GUE YANG NGOMONG, LANGSUNG DIKUTUK!"kata Fenrir ngamuk.

"Suram banget nasib lo, Rir," Komentar Lucius.

"ARRRRGGGHHH! CONFRINGO! INCENDIO! REDUCTO! " Fenrir tambah ngamuk. Sekejap aja, Lucius berubah jadi abu. Wormtail sama Bellatrix langsung pasang wajah ngeri.

"Hoaaaahhhmmm….loh? semua pada kenapa? itu apaan item-item?" kata Voldy yang akhirnya nyampe ke dunia nyata setelah nyasar ke akhirat (loh?). Voldy yang ngeliat Wormtail lagi ngegali lantai Malfoy Manor (buat bikin kuburan), Fenrir yang mojok n ngambek, sama Bellatrix yang doa-doa ga jelas ampe monyong-monyong, langsung heran.

"Wormtail, Bellatrix, kalian ngapain?" tanya Voldemort.

"Ngubur jasad Lucius yang udah jadi abu, Tuanku," kata Wormtail sambil terus ngegali tanah.

"memangnya Lucius diapain sampe jadi abu?"

"Dibakar, terus diledakin sama Fenrir, Tuanku," kata Bellatrix di sela-sela doanya.

"Turut berduka," kata Voldy sambil ikutan doa-doa bareng Bellatrix.

"Hoy! Sori telat. Ada kejadian apaan nih? Kok ada pemakaman?" Lucius – yang asli, baru dateng. Voldemort langsung jejeritan, ngeliat Lucius yang harusnya udah mati, malah dateng.

"Lucius? Belom ke alam baka lo?" tanya Bellatrix.

"LUCIUS BELOM MATI?! AVADA-" Fenrir yang udah marah + ngamuk banget mau ngutuk Lucius, tapi nggak sempet, soalnya langsung dihentikan oleh Wormtail pake Petrificus Totalus.

"Siapa yang ke alam baka? Gue masih hidup!" kata Lucius.

"lha terus itu siapa yang dikubur?" tanya Voldemort – yang udah berhenti jejeritan – sambil nunjuk batu nisan yang tulisannya :

DISINI TERBARING LUCIUS MALFOY( yang udah jadi abu)

"oh,itu mah, tiruan gue doang. Gue lagi nyoba mantra Gemino ke cermin gue. Eh, taunya mantul, terus gue jadi dua. Gue bersyukur banget itu orang dibunuh. Siapa yang ngebunuh? " kata Lucius.

"Fenrir!" kata Voldemort, Wormtail sama Bellatrix kompak sambil nunjuk Fenrir yang masih membeku.

"Makasih, makasih! Karena lo, gue terbebas dari makhluk nyolot itu! Makasih!" Lucius menjabat tangan Fenrir yang kaku. "dan sebagai rasa terima kasih gue, gue bakal ngebebasin lo. Finite Incatatem!"

Fenrir yang udah bebas langsung ngamuk lagi.

"LUCIUS BELOM MATI?! CONFRI – ," Fenrir yang mau ngebakar Lucius lagi dihentiin sama Voldemort pake senyum ikan pausnya. Fenrir langsung mengkeret.

"nah, Sudah. Sekarang, balik lagi ke kontes. Wormtail, mana formulirnya?" tanya Voldemort.

"_Accio _Formulir! Ini, Tuanku," kata Wormtail sambil memberikan formulir tersebut pada Voldy.

Maka Voldy pun mengisi formulir tersebut dengan format berikut :

_**Syarat : **_

_**Umur minimal 10 tahun**_

_**Max. anggota group adalah 5 orang**_

_**Tidak memakai Necromancy/Ilmu Hitam**_

_**Tidak memakai makhluk yang berbahaya (Ex: Troll, Chimera, Manticore, Mistwolf, DLL)**_

_**Tidak memakai makhluk gaib yang dilindungi (Ex: Pegasus, Unicorn, DLL)**_

_**Tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawa juri dan penonton**_

_**Nama Peserta**__ : Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Voldemort, Fenrir Greyback the Werewolf, Peter Petiggrew a.k.a Wormtail, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange_

_**Penampilan**__ : Dance, Sing = Thriller by Michael Jackson_

**(Note for Readers : tulisan yang miring tipis di atas, berarti tulisan Voldemort)**

"nah, Ini. Kirimin ke Hogwarts! Gue mau tidur lagi," kata Voldemort sambil memberikan formulir yang sudah diisi ke Wormtail.

"T-tapi Tuanku, Tuan harus memberikan formulir itu sendiri jika Tuan ingin mendaftar. Jika saya yang yang memberikan, maka jadi saya yang terdaftar Tuanku!" kata Wormtail cengar-cengir.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi?!" kata Voldemort murka.

Wormtail langsung mengkeret kayak Fenrir, sedangkan Bellatrix udah waspada aja, jangan-jangan nanti Voldy ngutuk dirinya sendiri lagi. Tapi di luar dugaan, Voldy malah berkata,"yaudah, ayo berangkat! Kalian berempat, ikut aku," katanya seraya menunjuk keempat Death Eaters yang ada di depannya. Mereka mengangguk takzim dan segera ber-Apparate.

-OOO-

-Aula Besar-

Aula Besar tampak ramai siang ini dikarenakan para siswa Hogwarts sedang berkumpul disana untuk menyerahkan formulir bagi yang berminat. Sementara anak-anak yang tidak berminat, hanya menonton saja murid yang lain berbaris untuk mengumpulkan formulir. Tetapi 68% dari anak-anak Hogwarts mendaftar. Dan kejutan lain, yaitu mendaftarnya para siswa Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons, beserta kepala sekolahnya, yaitu Igor Karkaroff dan Madame Maxime yang diundang untuk menjadi juri bersama Prof. Dumbledore dan Author yang kece nan ganteng (Dikeplak satu Hogwarts).

Di depan Aula Besar, Wormtail yang tadi ber-Apparate jatuh. Sementara itu Bellatrix sama Lucius jatuhnya di Kelas Herbology, Voldy jatuh di atas jamban Myrtle Merana, dan Fenrir jatuh entah di mana.

-Kelas Herbology-

BRUAK! BRUAK!

Lucius jatuh diatas salah satu bangku kelas tersebut, sementara Bellatrix nyusruk ke lemari buku.

"Kita ada di mana nih? Disini gelap," kata Bellatrix yang masih nyusruk.

"Gimana kagak gelap, kalo lo nyusruk di lemari?!" kata Lucius cuek.

"Aduh, tolongin gue dong, gue nyangkut nih," kata Bellatrix. Lucius cuma menghela napas, tapi langsung ngucapin,"_Accio_!" ke arah Bellatrix. Langsung aja Bellatrix ketarik ke arah Lucius yang ambruk ketimpa badannya.

"O-oy…t-tu…run…w-w-woy…G-Gue…ga…b-bisa…na..pas.." kata Lucius pake suara kecekik. Bellatrix langsung turun.

"makasih. Omong-omong, kita ada dimana?" kata Lucius setelah ngambil napas. Mukanya udah sampe biru keunguan gara-gara ketimpa Bellatrix tadi.

"kayaknya di kelas Herbology. Yaudah, kita ke Aula Besar aja yuk, nyari yang lain. Lagian, tempat pengumpulan formulirnya di Aula Besar kan?" kata Bellatrix.

"tapi formulirnya dibawa sama si Voldy. Gue mau kontak Wormtail dulu. _Telephto Cerebrocum_!" kata Lucius sambil konsentrasi.

"_Wormtail, lo dimana?"_ tanya Lucius secara telepati.

"_Gue ada di depan Aula Besar. Ke sini aja, gue juga lagi nungguin yang lain, kok,"_ jawab Wormtail, pake pikiran pula.

"_yaudah, gue ke sana,"_ Lucius memutus pembicaraan telepati.

"Gimana?" tanya Bellatrix.

"Wormtail lagi di depan Aula Besar. Ke sana yuk." Kata Lucius. Dengan segera, mereka pun berlari menuju Aula Besar.

-di depan Aula Besar-

"Wormtail, yang lain pada kemana?" tanya Bellatrix sambil ngos-ngosan karena lari-lari. Lucius juga sama.

"Ga tau. Dari tadi gue nungguin disini belom ada yang muncul. kalian berdua yang pertama dateng," kata Wormtail. Sesaat setelah Wormtail bilang begitu, Voldy muncul sambil lari-larian, cuman dia larinya agak susah, soalnya ada jamban nyangkut di pantatnya.

"Huaaaaa! Tolongin! Myrtle ngejar gue! Tolong!" Voldy teriak-teriak.

"Myrtle? Yang jadi penunggu toilet itu kan?" tanya Bellatrix. Voldy ngangguk.

"ini gimana ceritanya Tuan bisa sampe nyangkut di jamban kayak gini?" tanya Lucius.

"Tadi gue kan ber-Apparate, terus ga tau gimana, gue mendarat di lobang jamban kayak gini, terus nyangkut. Eh, lagi susah begitu, tahu-tahu Myrtle muncul. Langsung ngibrit gue, dengan jamban masih di pantat," jelas Voldy.

"Biar saya bantu lepasin, Tuan. _Seorsa_! " kata Wormtail. Sekejap aja, Voldy udah bebas dari jamban sialan itu. _Kenapa tadi gue malah ngucapin 'Accio' ya? Padahal 'Seorsa' kan lebih baik. Ah, udahlah biarin,_ kata Lucius dalam hati.

"Makasih, Wormtail. Sebagai balasannya karena lo udah ngebebasin gue, lo naik pangkat jadi pengurus Nagini! Nah, ayo masuk!" kata Voldy ngajak yang lain masuk ke Aula Besar. Wormtail langsung takut, jadi pengurus ular raksasa bertaring enam itu. _Mendingan ga usah naik pangkat, deh, _katanya dalam hati.

"O'ya gue baru inget, Fenrir mana?" tanya Lucius.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**Akhirnya selese juga chap pertama ini! Walaupun ngambil waktu berminggu-minggu sih (dibakar). Kemungkinan ntar chap 2 sama 3-nya itu Semifinal, terus chap 4 Final, Chap 5 nanti baru kepilih pemenangnya sama mungkin nanti ada sedikit DraMione atau HarrGinn. Yang mau mengusulkan pairing dan talent yang akan ditampilkan silahkan, mungkin bakal dimasukkan dalam chap mendatang. BTW, Tolong review-nya ya, and NO FLAME!**


	2. Babak Semifinal

**Hola! Selamat datang di chap 2! Di chap ini, bakal ada babak Semifinal. Kenapa yang dibahas cuma yang semifinal? Karena, kalo dari babak penyisihan, ntar kepanjangan. Yang daftar itu ratusan dan se-Inggris Raya bo'! jadi, jangan protes kalo cuma dari semifinal. Enjoy!**

**P.S : Maap yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang menganggap saya terlalu lama Update, dan makasih buat para reviewers pertama seperti : LalaNurrafa GemsangkalaOke, lyndimonica, aniranzracz, dan BlazingPhoenix13**

**Disclaimer : HP punya Bu J.K Rowling, dan My Heart Will Go On punya Celine Dion.**

"O'ya gue baru inget, Fenrir mana?" tanya Lucius. Yang lain berpandangan. Mereka lupa sama Fenrir! Tiba-tiba ada suara telepati di dalam kepala Lucius.

"_Woy, tolongin gue dong!"_ kata sebuah suara yang tak asing, yaitu… Fenrir.

"_Fenrir! Lo dimana? Semua udah ngumpul nih! Kita ada di depan Aula Besar, nugguin lo!" _Kata Lucius.

"_Gue ga bisa turun! Tolongin gue!"_ Kata Fenrir panik.

"_Iya, tapi lo dimana?"_tanya Lucius.

"_Gue di atap Menara Ravenclaw! Cepetan kesini! Jubah gue udah mau robek bentar lagi!"_ kata Fenrir panik.

"_Oke, gue tolongin,"_ kata Lucius. "_Accio _Fenrir!". Setelah Lucius ngucapin mantra tersebut, Fenrir ketarik dari atap Ravenclaw, terus langsung terbang menuju jendela di mana Lucius dkk berada. Kaca di depan Lucius pecah ditembus Fenrir, tapi karena Lucius nunduk soalnya gak mau ketimpa lagi, jadinya Fenrir malah nabrak kaca diseberangnya, terus masuk jurang.

"Kasian, tuh anak. Nasibnya suram bener," kata Wormtail sambil geleng-geleng prihatin.

"udah, ah! Kelamaan kalo kita ngurusin Fenrir. Masuk aja yok!" Kata Voldy disambut anggukan para Death Eaters di depannya.

BLAAAAKK!

Pintu Aula terbuka dan keempat orang songong tersebut pun masuk dengan senyum jumawa terpampang di wajah kayak Gilderoy Lockheart ( Di- Brackium Emendo) yang lagi mendaftar juga buat Wizard Got Talent.

"Voldemort! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Harry sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Gue dateng ke sini dengan damai. Tidak ada kebencian. Gue cuma mau nyerahin formulir ini," kata Voldemort sambil nunjukin formulirnya yang udah diiisi dan tangan sebelahnya membentuk tanda 'Peace' dengan dua jari.

Wajah Harry masih terlihat tidak yakin.

"Pleeeeaassseeee?" kata Voldemort memohon dengan _puppy_ eyes. Semua orang di Aula Besar langsung muntah-muntah.

"Oke, tapi sekali aja lo ngelakuin hal yang mencurigakan, lo harus hengkang dari sini. Paham?!" kata Harry bak Commander S.W.A.T. Voldemort ngangguk mantap, masih dengan senyum jumawa, terus langsung berjalan menuju Snape untuk menyerahkan formulir. Tepat pada saat Voldemort akan memberikan formulir tersebut, pintu Aula Besar terbuka lagi, dan masuklah Fenrir kita yang barusan jatoh ke jurang, dengan babak belur dan muka kayak tikus,eh, salah! Maksud saya serigala, siap-siap ngamuk ke Lucius lagi. Bellatrix dan Wormtail segera mendorong Fenrir keluar Aula Besar, untuk mencegah kekerasan seperti di Malfoy Manor.

-Besoknya, jam 9.30 A.M-

"BAPAK-BAPAK DAN IBU-IBU , SERTA HADIRIN DAN HADIROT SEKALIAN, SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI DI ACARA… WIZARD GOT TALENT!," Teriak Gilderoy Lockheart – yang gagal jadi peserta – kenceng-kenceng. Tapi, walaupun Gilderoy udah tereak-tereak ampe suaranya ilang, semua orang yang hadir di Aula Besar, termasuk Author (sekarang si Author dipanggil si Katzius aja) dan para Juri anteng-anteng aja. Kenapa? soalnya mereka semua pake penutup telinga yang dipinjemin sama Prof. Sprout. Mereka pake itu soalnya mereka takut Gilderoy teriak sekenceng-kencengnya kayak tanaman mandrake dan ternyata beneran kejadian.

Karena semuanya pada anteng, jadi Gilderoy teriak sekali lagi, kali ini pake Sound System seharga 1000.000.000 Galleon yang suaranya bisa nyampe .243.000 Desibel. Terang aja Gilderoy langsung sekarat, terus pendarahan hebat di telinga, dan dilarikan ke . Kata Madam Pomfrey, Gilderoy di-vonis terkena penyakit 'Salah Dengar' permanen gara-gara teriakannya yang bisa bikin Afrika tsunami, Amerika banjir, dan Jakarta tambah macet (?) Intinya, bisa bikin bala itu teriakan. "Satu lagi orang suram," komentar Lucius dari balik panggung (Fenrir ngeluarin cakar). **#Note: bagi yang ga tau kenapa Fenrir ngeluarin cakar, baca aja dulu chap 1#**

"maap untuk para penonton, karena Gilderoy yang songong itu masuk rumah sakit, maka MC akan digantikan oleh….REMUS LUPIN!" kata Katzius dari atas panggung sambil narik-narik Remus yang ogah-ogahan. Serentak, semua fan girls Remus teriak-teriak menyebut nama Remus dan mengacung-ngacungkan posternya. Bahkan beberapa ada yang bawa pamflet gede bertuliskan,"**WE LOVE REMUS LUPIN 4 EVER!**" dan ada juga yang melemparkan bunga.

Remus yang tadinya udah _nervous_, jadi percaya diri dan melambai ke arah para fans. Mereka lansung histeris, sementara Nympadhora Tonks pasang wajah cemburu.

"Oke,Oke, sebelum ini tambah kacau lagi, acara ini saya hibahkan pada Remus di sebelah saya. Katzius, pamit!' kata Tee sambil buru-buru turun dari panggung, takut diserbu fans Remus kalo terus-terusan di atas panggung.

"Selamat datang kembali, untuk para Penonton di babak semifinal Wizard Got Talent!" sambut Remus dengan wibawanya. Dibelakangnya pun tampak confetti yang berwarna-warni disebar di udara.

"Untuk mengawali acara, akan ada pengumuman kembali untuk peserta yang lolos ke semifinal. Dan peserta yang lolos adalah :

D.E (Death Eaters) Team!" teriak Remus. D.E Team naik ke panggung, masih dengan senyum jumawa kayak pas daftar. Serentak penonton teriak "HUUUUU!" ke arah para D.E, kecuali D.E yang lainnya kayak Narcissa.

" dan selanjutnya….The Gryff Band!" Kali ini Harry, Ron, Neville, dan Seamus yang naik.

" dilanjutkan dengan…Fleur Delacour!" Fleur naik ke atas panggung dan melambai ke arah penonton.

"Ginny Weasley!" Ginny yang memakai hanya celana jeans dan kaus serta jaket, berlari ka atas panggung juga.

"The Double W!" untuk yang kali ini, belom ada yang muncul.

"The Double W!" panggil Remus sekali lagi. Belom ada juga yang muncul.

'The Double…" Baru setelah mau dipanggil yang ketiga kali, muncullah Fred yang dibantuin jalan sama George.

"maap telat. Tadi Fred agak mules, kebanyakan makan somay. jadi mungkin dia tampilnya terakhir aja," kata George.

"Ok, jadi dilanjutkan oleh…Draco Malfoy!" semua cewek-cewek langsung bersorak, bahkan yang tua dan yang sudah jadi hantu sekalipun seperti prof. McGonnagal dan Myrtle Merana.

"Helena Ravenclaw!" Rowena sama ketiga hantu founder Hogwarts yang lain pada kaget ngeliat the Grey Lady itu masuk semifinal, tapi tetep ngasih _applause_ juga. Yang bikin kaget lagi, si Grey Lady itu bukannya pake dress kayak biasanya, tapi pake baju gothic, kukunya dicat item, sama pake anting bermotif bulan sabit warna hitam segede 3 cm. Rowena langsung pingsan ngeliat anaknya pake dandanan kayak gitu, yang langsung ditangkep sama Godric 'n Salazaar.

"Myrtle Merana!" kali ini, Voldy ama yang laen (D.E) yang kaget.

"The Bulgarian Warrior!" Krum bareng dua temennya naik ke panggung sambil bawa-bawa obor sama tombak serta trisula. Penonton pada bingung. mereka mau unjuk bakat atau mau ngajakin perang?

"_Last but not Least_, Hermione Granger!" Hermione berlari ke panggung, sambil melambai ke beberapa penonton.

"Sekarang, untuk para penampilan pertama, sambutlah, Myrtle Merana!" Kata Remus dari pinggir panggung. Semuanya gak ada yang ngasih _applause._ Tapi, walaupun begitu, Myrtle tetep ngambil mike, dan jalan (tepatnya terbang) ke atas panggung. Musik mengalun, dan Myrtle menyanyi dengan suara nya yang kalo di pake nyanyi indah banget (Halah).

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Tiba-tiba di tengah Myrtle nyanyi, Peeves lewat sambil bilang, "Jamban bocor…Jamban bocor…Jamban bocor…." Terus langsung diusir sama Katzius yang khusyuk dengerin lagu.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Setelah Myrtle nyanyi, dia membungkuk, dan kemudian hening sesaat. Semenit kemudian, Arthur Weasley berdiri dan memberikan _Standing Applause_, diikuti penonton yang lain. Katzius matanya berkaca-kaca (soalnya saya emang pake kacamata), Dumbledore – yang udah sembuh – expresinya sama kayak yang pas Snape bilang, "_Always_"*, Madame Maxime ngelap air mata, sementara Igor berusaha biar gak nangis sampe memble-memble. *_Inget yang di HarPot buku tujuh, flashback yang di pensieve?_*

Sementara itu, di belakang panggung, Remus sedang mengheningkan cipta. Voldemort nangis kayak anak kecil kagak dibeliin balon. Lucius tetep berusaha cuek, tapi terenyuh juga. Bellatrix sama Wormtail nangis berpelukan kayak Telletubies. Sementara itu, di belakang para D.E, ada pengawas yang memastikan mereka tidak berbuat jahat, yaitu Dean sama Cormac. Ngeliat kesempatan emas begini, mereka segera motret-motret sampe banyak banget, terus di kasih ke Rita Skeeter buat ditulis di Daily Propet sama disiarin di SenSaSi (SENengnya ngraSAni SelebritI), acara buatan Rita Skeeter yang bisa disaksikan di GlobTV pada jam 44.55.66 WIB setiap hari.

Semuanya lagi asik-asiknya nangis, tiba-tiba ruangan tersebut digenangi air. Bukan karena air mata. Katzius langsung nanya ke Peeves, "Woy, Peeves, ada apaan nih? Kok banjir gini? Kayak di Jakarta aja," kata Tee.

"Kan tadi udah dibilang, Jamban bocor!" kata Peeves.

"yang bener?" tanya Katzius. Peeves ngangguk, kali ini dia gak jail. Tee segera lari ke toilet anak cewek tempat Myrtle dan ternyata bener, semua jamban sama keran di sana jebol semua!

"Oh My Glob, ini pasti gara-gara Myrtle tadi nyanyi lagu soundtrack Titanic, makanya jadi bocor gini! _Reparo_ _Maxima!_" kata Katzius. Sekejap aja, semua yang rusak pada betul lagi.

"tinggal ngebersihinnya nih. _Taersus Saersom_!" semua air, yang di Aula maupun yang di toilet, langsung digusur keluar paksa sama mantra tersebut ke Danau Hitam.

"Woy, Remus, udah bersih tuh! Peserta yang tampil selanjutnya siapa?" Teriak Dumbledore.

"oh'ya! Lupa gue…Peserta berikutnya adalah….."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Saya ngadain sayembara buat para Readers! Barangsiapa yang berhasil menemukan 3 mantra buatan saya di Chap 1-2 ini, bakal ngegantiin Remus buat jadi Host di Final atau jadi juri! ( Note: Hadiah dipilih oleh pemenang). Hanya untuk 2 Reviewer yang menjawab paling cepat dan benar. Jadi, Please Review!**


	3. the Gothic Lady and Ginny

**Untuk seluruh pembaca FF ini, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk keterlambatan mengupdate. Saya terlambat mengupdate dikarenakan ada tugas 'Bom Atom' yang berbentuk 3 makalah dan harus dikerjakan dalam semingggu dan laptop saya yang rusak (malah CurCol). Jadi, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf.**

**Oke, balik ke cerita. Pertama-tama, kita umumkan aja dulu siapa pemenang sayembaranya. Mereka adalah…..**

**Last-Heir Blackyang milih jadi**** juri **

**zean's malfoy yang milih jadi...****?**

**Maaf, maaf, ada kesalahan teknis. Sebenarnya, karena zean's malfoy tidak mengonfirmasi hadiahnya, dia dinyatakan hangus. Jadi penggantinya adalah LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke a.k.a Nurrafa Aprilia yang milih jadi MC (Remus teriak-teriak kesenengan digantiin). Buat yang menang, selamat. Yang belum jangan kecewa dulu, karena di Chap 3 ini, akan ada sayembara lagi! Enjoy the Chapter!**

**P.S : LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke dipilih karena telah menjadi reviewer saya yang paling baik dan setia, jadi, kalau mau dipilih, please review!**

**Disclaimer: HarrPott punya Bu JKR, What the Hell punya Avril lavigne, sama We Are Never ever Getting Back Together punya penyanyi favorit saya, yaitu Taylor Swift.**

"oh'ya! Lupa gue…Peserta berikutnya adalah….."

Untuk sementara, kita tinggalin aja dulu panggung depan, terus mari kita sorot back-stage yang tampak sibuk. Di back-stage, terlihat para D.E yang lagi latihan break-dance pake kostum Inferi (baca: tuyul), Hermione sama Ginny yang lagi menghafal lagu, Gryff Band yang lagi cekikikan gak jelas mirip kuntilanak, sama Helena yang lagi latihan nyanyi (baca: Tereak-tereak) sambil maini gitar rock.

"Hoi, Voldy, ngapain pada make kostum tuyul begini?" tanya si Author Katzius yang ngikut ke belakang panggung.

"enak aja tuyul, ini Inferi, bego!" kata Voldy tersinggung. Untung dia nggak ngutuk Katzius karena dia itu juri, dan mengutuk juri mengakibatkan dia beserta seluruh timnya didiskualifikasi.

"Oke, oke, Inferi. Tapi kenapa pada make kostum begituan?" tanya Katzius lagi.

"Ya biar menghayati (Halah) lagunya, dong. isi lagunya kan serem-serem," kata Bellatrix yang rambutnya yang terpaksa dilurusin biar muat ke kostum. Soalnya, kalo dia pake jambul kayak biasa, ntar dikira ayam jago warna item, terus dibawa ke tempat aduan ayam atau dijadiin makan malam.

"O'ya, ngomong-ngomong, rambut lu diapain sampe lurus gitu? Harusnya lu make rambut model gitu aja dari dulu. Gue jamin, Bill, Remus, Harry, Neville, ama Draco terpikat deh ama lu. Terus lu dipanggil Bella aja," kata Katzius yang langsung digebukin rame-rame oleh Fleur, Tonks, Ginny, Luna, sama Hermione.

"Gue gak bakal rela Remus diambil ama Bibi Bella," kata Tonks yang bawa pedang samurai.

"gue juga gak bakal biarin Drake diambil dari gue," kata Hermione sambil bawa kapak.

"Bill nggak akan jatuh ke tangan si Pelahap Maut itu! GEBUKIN KATZIUS RAME-RAME!" teriak Fleur sambil masang wajah Harpy.

"OKE OKE GUE NYERAH! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" teriak Katzius histeris ngeliat cewek-cewek itu udah akan mengakhiri hidupnya. Sekejap aja, semua cewek yang garangnya mirip werewolf (dicakar Fenrir) itu mental entah kemana. Karena takut ada serangan lagi, maka Katzius pun lari ke luar back-stage dan kembali ke kursinya.

-Panggung depan-

"Peserta berikutnya adalah….. HELENA RAVENCLAW!" teriak Remus. Rowena yang tadi semaput langsung bangun dan memberi tepuk tangan terkeras. Helena maju dengan pedenya sambil bawa gitar, dan masih dalam dandanan gothic. Setelah memberi aba-aba pada para pemain musik, dia mulai bernyanyi :

_You say that I'm messin' with your head  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"_

_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell? "_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "_

_What, What, What, What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You never call or listen to me anyway_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_  
_(Yeah)_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)_  
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell? "_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "_

_La la la la la la la la whoa whoa_

_[x2]_

_(La la la la la la la la)_  
_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
_(La la la la la la la la)_  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head_  
_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell? "_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell? "_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell? "_

_La, la,_  
_La la la la la,_  
_La,_  
_La la la la la, la_

Sama seperti Myrtle, setelah bernyanyi, Helena membungkukkkan badan. Rowena langsung koma ngeliat anaknya malah nyanyi kayak gitu. Rowena pun langsung dilarikan ke St. Mungo Ghost Emergency Unit (GEU). Sementara Rowena koma, Remus semaput sama kejang-kejang akibat dengerin suara Rowena yang segitu kencengnya dan harus digantikan sama Nurrafa Aprilia. Dan ada korban lain, yaitu Dumbledore yang juga koma dengerin suaranya Helena dan sekarang divonis Madam Pomfrey terkena penyakit Stroke terkomplikasi dengan polio, cacar, cacingan, amnesia, campak, bronkitis, disentri, tifus, skoliosis, kifosis, lordosis, lepas sendi, dan 13 penyakit lainnya sehingga harus digantikan juri lainnnya, Last-Heir Black.

"Baiklah, berhubung Remus lagi semaput, jadi saya aja yang gantiin. Sekarang, kita langsung aja ke peserta berikutnya yang bernama…Ginny Weasley!" kata Nurrafa.

-Back-stage-

"eh, Harry, katanya Ginny bakal nyanyi buat Dean si Gosong (Digebuk lagi)! Jangan-jangan dia…." Hermione ngomong ke Harry pake wajah khawatir. Harry yang denger itu terang aja langsung kaget, terus lari buat ngeliat Ginny. Di Panggung, terlihat Ginny lagi naik ke atas panggung. Dean terlihat memasang senyum jumawa. dia pasti sudah denger tentang Ginny. Tapi dia belum mendengar lagunya, soalnya lagunya adalah….

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?__  
_

_Then you come around again and say__  
__Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
_

_We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever...__I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right__  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Oooh you called me up again tonight__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever__  
__And I used to say never say never__  
__Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you__  
__And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know__  
__We are never getting back together, like ever_

_We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we__  
__Oh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

Dean langsung kejang-kejang dengerin lagu itu. Dia kira Ginny bakal nyanyi tentang masa-masa mereka pada tahun ke 6. Jadi nggak heran kalo dia kejang-kejang. Maka sekali lagi, Madam Pomfrey mesti ngangkut satu orang lagi ke St. Mungo. Sementara itu, di back-stage, Harry yang sekarang masang senyum jumawa.

"Penampilan yang bagus sekali dari satu-satunya anak perempuan dari keluarga Weasley ini," kata Madame Maxime. Igor ngangguk setuju. Katzius diem aja, tapi langsung ngangkat papan bertuliskan nilai 100 pangkat 5.

"Sekarang, mari kita sambit…eh, salah, maksud saya sambut…peserta berikutnya…." Nurrafa baru aja mau manggil peserta berikutnya, tapi ada orang yang jatoh dari jendela. Orang tersebut pake baju aneh dari besi warna kuning sama merah yang bisa ngeluarin cahaya aneh dari tangannya. Sementara itu, tampaklah Monster besar berukuran 5-8 meter dari besi berbentuk manusia warna perak dan bermata merah menyala yang sekarang ngancurin pintu depan Aula Besar. Monter tersebut tampaknya memburu si Orang tadi. Semua orang di Aula Besar pada lari ketakutan sementara guru-guru Hogwarts menembakkan mantra-mantra ke arah monster besar tersebut. Monster tersebut meraung marah dan….

DEEPPP!

**MAAF, ACARA ANDA TERPAKSA DIHENTIKAN KARENA ADA GANGGUAN TEKNIS.**

**To Be Continued….**

**Ini Chapter akhirnya selese dan diAPDET! YEYEYEYEYE! OK, sekarang ke sayembara. Pertanyannya :**

**-Siapa orang yang pake baju besi?**

**-Siapa Monster yang ngancurin pintu Aula Besar?**

**-100x100x100x100x100 = ?**

**Petunjuk : dua pertanyaan pertama berhubungan dengan Mesin dan Alien.**

**Hadiah : Pulsa 5000 semua operator dari saya. Sertakan nomor telepon. Yang menganggap no. telepon itu privasi, PM saya aja.**

**Hadiah tersebut hanya untuk satu reviewer tercepat dan tepat! Jadi, Please Repiew and thanks for reading!**


	4. After the Attack

**untuk yang ke-2 kalinya*dibejek2 warga se-Hogwarts*. Maklum, masih mengalami pasca UTS dan sayapun juga masih amatir. Ok, sekarang, balik ke cerita.**

**Welcome to Chapter 4! Sekali lagi, saya minta maap karena keterlambatan mengupdate.**

**Dan…..soal pemenang sayembara saya, adalah zean's malfoy yang sempat gugur jadi pemenang. Walaupun jawabannya kurang lengkap, namun jawabannya yang paling mendekati. Jadi, saya memutuskan, dialah pemenangnya.**

**Oke, balik ke cerita. Cerita ini di-setting untuk pasca penyerangan yang ternyata dimulai oleh Tony Stark A.K.A Iron Man, yang sekarang lagi sujud-sujud minta ampun ke Dumbledore en sungkeman (emang lebaran?) ke seluruh warga Hogwarts, sama gerombolan De Sepiteng, eh salah, maksud saya Decepticon yang sekarang udah diusir lagi ke Cybertron. O'ya, dan karena saya menganggap Chap 3 monoton dan kebanyakan lirik, jadi di chap ini mau saya fokuskan penuh ke humor. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: saya tidak memiliki apa-apa di fic ini, termasuk Tony Stark (yang masih sujud-sujud), para Decepticon di atas, dan lagu yang dinyanyikan.**

**P.S : Lagu tersebut liriknya saya potong karena saya mau fokuskan ke humor seperti yang disebut di atas.**

Aula Besar berantakan. St. Mungo kepenuhan. HGT dihentikan sementara. Tsunami menerpa Jepang(?). Ratu Elizabeth II jadi almarhumah(?). orang-orang Afrika jadi sekurus ranting(?). "INIKAH TANDA KIAMAT?!" Maap, maap, Katzius agak stres gara-gara UTS, ambil Rapor, Bimbel, dst yang bikin stres. "Jadi….Merdeka…Merdeka…Merdeka!" Ok, sebelum si Katzius ngoceh lebih gila lagi, lebih baik kita balik ke Lap….top.

"Ini jadinya mau diterusin apa nggak?" tanya McGonnagal pas rapat guru. Semua guru, termasuk Katzius, ikut juga. "soalnya kayaknya sudah nggak memungkinkan lagi keadaannya,"

"Memang, tapi Hogwarts Express masih rusak," kata Flitwick.

"Menurut saya sih, terusin aja lah. Sudah sampe segini masa kita bubarin?" tanya Hagrid.

"Yaiyalah lanjut! Kalo ini kagak lanjut, FF gue gimana oy?" tanya Katzius. Tapi baru Dumbledore mau jawab, ada orang nongol dari pintu kantor.

"maap, tapi saya baliknya gimana ya? Baju besi saya rusak soalnya," kata Tony.

"SIALAN LO! UDAH NGENGGANGGU FIC ORANG, NYASAR FANDOM, SAMA NGANCURIN HOGWARTS, MASIH BERANI MINTA DIANTERIN PULANG?!" Katzius udah ngamuk. Tiba-tiba aja dia udah megang _chainsaw_ entah darimana. Langsung aja di di-_Petrificus Totalus _sama Snape.

"Oke, oke, biar gw aja bawa dia balik," kata Harry yang tiba-tiba nongol pula. "emang rumah lu dimana?"

"Rumah gw di Amrik," kata Tony pake muka tanpa dosa.

"Busyed mak! Itu mah kejauhan. Prof, kalo sejauh itu Apparate bisa nggak?" tanya Harry.

"nggak bisa kayaknya. Sebenernya bisa, tapi kalo lo mau kecabik-cabik tubuhnya kayak si Cornelius Fudge. Dia nyoba Apparate dari Kutub Utara ke Kutub Selatan," kata Slughorn.

"Lha terus saya pake apa dong, Prof?" tanya Harry lagi.

"pake bubuk Floo aja kan bisa," kata Hagrid.

"o'ya, saya lupa. Makasih, Prof. Yok," kata Harry mengajak Tony pergi.

-Sementara it, di _back stage_ (yang nggak terlalu ancur)…..-

"Sialan banget tu orang. Udah ngancurin Hogwarts, masih minta dianter pulang…Huff," komentar George.

"harusnya dia dijadiin percobaan temuan kita selanjutnya, George," kata Fred.

"Tapi udah keburu pergi, tuh," kata George.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu…..kita pake Sirius aja! Mumpung dia kan nganggur, sama dia kan belom muncul atau dapet dialog sama sekali," usul Fred. George langsung ngagguk antusias sama ngambil pukat harimau buat nangkep Sirius. Sirius yang ngeliat Si Kembar terang aja langsung ngibrit pake wujud anjingnya. Parahnya lagi, Si Kembar malah udah mesen Penangkap Anjing Nasional dari National Geographic*.

*_NatGeo juga bukan punya saya*_

"Kalau saya pikir-pikir, kayaknya si berdua itu emang udah nyusahin saya sejak sebelum lahir," kata Molly ke Dean – yang udah sembuh – yang sekarang jadi pers Witch Weekly (dia udah dipecat dari Daily Propet).

"Emang," sahut Bill.

"Mom emang pas ngandung mereka berdua ngidamnya ke Zonko melulu. Dad udah duga pasti akan ada 'sesuatu' yang aneh," sahut Percy yang tumben kagak sok sibuk dan sok jelek (dibakar).

"Percy jeyek…..Percy jeyek….wleee.." Ron dengan kurang ajarnya joget sambil ngatain Percy. Percy langsung aja ngamuk. Nah, mumpung Percy masih ngamuk, sekarang kita sorot aja dulu band GaJe dari Gryffindor, A.K.A the Gryff Band.

"Hoi, Seamus! Lagi pada ngapain?" tanya Dean.

"Ini lagi main poker. Mau ikutan?" tanya Seamus balik.

"Nggak deh, gw gak ngerti," kata Dean. "Gw cuman mau nanya buat majalah Witch Weekly, Lo semua ntar pada nyanyi apaan?"

"Itu masih rahasia," kata Seamus lagi.

"tapi yang jelas penyanyinya mirip-mirip Harry gitu deh. Sama judulnya...Gw lupa, tapi yang jelas ada kata 'Bunga'," sahut Neville yang lagi latihan main biola.

"Tapi yang jelas vokalis band ini nggak kayak Mbah Surip kan?" tanya Katzius yang udah selesai dari rapat. "Ntar jangan-jangan malah pake topi rege, rambutnya kayak orang gila, terus nyanyinya malah kayak gini :

_Tak gendong kemana-mana  
Tak gendong kemana-mana  
_

_Enak donk, mantep donk  
Daripada kamu naik taksi kesasar  
Mendingan tak gendong to  
Enak to, mantep to_

_Tak gendong kemana-mana  
Tak gendong kemana-mana__…._"

Katzius langsung kabur soalnya Seamus udah bawa golok, mau jadiin dia Hewan Qurban. Tergantung dia golongan kambing A, B, C, atau Super. Tapi yang jelas tipe yang paling kurus, alias golongan C. Xixixixi…. :3.

-1 jam kemudian, setelah Seamus di-_Petrificus Totalus _sama Katzius-

"Woy, kok saya belum dapet jatah tampil?" tanya Draco ke Katzius yang ngos-ngosan.

"belom. Tapi kalo lo sih, bentar lagi. Tunggu aja!" kata Katzius.

"Woooy! Author gadungan, tolong bantuin betulin seluruh Hogwarts dong!" teriak Ron yang lagi dihukum Molly ngebersihin reruntuhan dinding gara-gara ngatain si Jelek (dibejek-bejek sampe halus), eh salah, maksud saya Percy.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Katzius pake muka polos.

"Lo kan author, jadinya lo kan 'Dewa' di Fic ini. Lo bisa ngapain aja," kata Hermione yang ikut ngebersihin.

"O'ya, lupa gw," Katzius langsung konsentrasi. Dan dalam satu tepukan tangan semuanya udah betul lagi.

"Ok, semuanya ke posisi dalam 5 menit! GO! GO! GO! " teriak Katzius.

Semuanya langsung siap-siap. Yang mau tampil pergi ke belakang panggung, LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke ngambil mike, Last-Heir Black serta para juri duduk di depan, dan penonton duduk manis di kursi masing-masing. Nggak semuanya duduk manis sih, soalnya Si Kembar Usil masih ngejar-ngejar Sirius.

"Selamat Datang kembali Saudara-Saudara, ke Acara…WIZARD GOT TALENT!" teriak Nurrafa. "dan kami segenap Grup WGT mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin karena tertundanya acara ini. Nah, sekarang, kami tampilkan peserta keempat, DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco maju ke depan sambil bawa keyboard. Sebelum bernyanyi, dia berkata : Lagu ini kunyanyikan khusus untuk orang yang biasanya kuhina, kurendahkan, tapi pada akhirnya, aku menemukan bahwa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu," Draco menunjuk seorang perempuan berambut coklat berantakan, yang sekarang pipinya tampak memerah.

_Makin' my way downtown,  
Walkin' fast,  
Faces pass and I'm homebound._

_Staring blankly ahead,_  
_Just making my way,_  
_Making a way through the crowd._

_And I need you,_  
_And I miss you,_  
_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,_  
_Do you think time_  
_would pass me by?_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you..._  
_Tonight._

_It's always times like these_  
_When I think of you,_  
_And wonder if you ever think of me._

_'Cause everything's so wrong_  
_And I don't belong._  
_Living in your precious memory._

_'Cause I need you,_

_And I miss you,  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky,_  
_Do you think time would pass me by?_  
_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_  
_If I could just see you._

_If I could just hold you..._  
_Tonight…_

_._

Semua orang di Aula Besar _speechless_. Tapi semenit kemudian…..

"YEEEEE! YE! YEAH!" semua orang bersorak, bahkan ada yang _standing applause_, tapi ada juga yang nangis terharu. Hermione salah satunya.

"Penampilan yang membuat Myrtle Merana menduduki posisi kedua!" teriak Katzius.

"Panampilan yang sangat, sangat, sangat bagus sekali dari anak pirang ini! Yak, sekarang, untuk, selanjutnya kami panggilkan…the Gryff Band!" kata Nurrafa dari mike.

"Harry masih belom balik, jadinya ganti aja dulu!" teriak Katzius.

"Oh, Harry belom balik? Lama amat tuh anak… yaudah, jadinya diganti oleh…" sekali lagi line tersebut kepotong ; karena ada 5 orang yang membuka paksa pintu Aula Besar. 5 orang tersebut adalah: satu perempuan pake baju item-item, satu orang bawa palu sama pake jubah, satu bawa panah, satunya bawa bunderan aneh di tangan, sama satunya lagi monster ijo berotot berukuran 2 meter.

"Hoi! Disini ada yang kenal Tony Stark nggak?" tanya orang yang bawa palu.

"barusan pergi tadi! Lo semua nyasar Fandom juga ya?" tanya Katzius.

"Nggak tau, tapi ini dimana?" tanya orang yang bawa panah.

"ini di Inggris! Lo semua ngapain pada bawa senjata gitu? Ini kan Fic damai, lagian ngapain tuh malah bawa palu segala? Mau jadi tukang bangunan?" tanya Katzius.

"Kita nggak jadi tukang bangunan, tapi yang jelas kamu yang bakal jadi tukang!" kata yang bawa palu.

Katzius langsung ngacungin tongkatnya dan…..

DUAR! BOOM ! BRAK! BRRRZZZTTT… PET!

_**-Maaf, tayangan Anda ditunda karena ada masalah teknis-**_

**CHAP 4 SELESE!(loncat-loncat kegirangan). Oke, buat yang mau tahu lagunya, lagunya adalah : 1000 miles covered by Boyce Avenue.**

**Ok, sekarang, kita ke sayembara. Sayembaranya adalah….**

**-Apa nama grup 5 orang tadi yang ngebuka Aula Besar? Sebutkan nama anggotanya juga!**

**-Apa lagu yang akan the Gryff Band nyanyikan?**

**Hadiahnya adalah….menentukan Fred dan George akan tampil seperti apa! Penampilan sekonyol dan sesinting apapun akan diterima asalkan Anda menang! Jadi, Please Review!**


	5. Three at Once

**Welcome! Welcome to chapter 5! Gimana chap 4-nya? Humornya bagus nggak? **

**O'ya, saya mau nanya, kok bisa ya, review masuk ke e-mail, tapi nggak ke FF? Soalnya banyak banget di Yahoo saya review yang nggak masuk ke FF. Yang tahu tolong dijawab. **

**Balik ke cerita. Nah, sekarang lebih baik saya umumkan saja dulu siapa pemenangnya. Dia adalah...zean's malfoy! (untuk yang kedua kalinya!). Bener-bener, itu anak bisa banget baca pikiran saya. Kok bisa ya?**

**Sekarang ke chap 5. Di Chap ini bekas-bekas pertarungan The Avengers sama Katzius sebelumnya di-skip. Jadi, ini langsung aja ke kontes. Enjoy!**

**P.S : Jawaban pertanyaan sebelumnya :**

**1. Avengers**

**2. Bunga Terakhir by Afghan**

**Disclaimer : Ya ampun, udah chap 5 masih harus ditulis? Ok deh, daripada ntar saya dituntut sama Bu JKR. Saya tidak memiliki apapun di Fic ini termasuk lagunya. Puas? *nanya ke Bu JKR**JKR ngangguk terus pulang***

-Aula Besar-

Semua bekas-bekas pertempuran tempo hari udah diberesin sama Katzius yang diamuk massa gara-gara ngajakin perang lagi. Sekarang semua udah normal. Penonton udah kumpul di depan panggung, peserta lagi latihan, sama LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke sudah siap menyambut para pembaca.

"Maap sekali lagi kepada para readers, Katzius si Author dudul tadi pake berantem dulu sama Thor, jadinya telat acaranya," kata Nurrafa. " nah, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan acara, dan sekarang, Katzius akan menambahkan _performace _selipan, yang bukan termasuk kontes. Mari kita sambit...eh, sambut...Ginny Weasley dan Hermione Granger yang akan menyanyikan lagu Magnet!"

Ginny memakai baju dress warna merah-perak dan headphone kupu-kupu berwarna emas. Hermione memakai baju yang sama, hanya saja warna perak lebih dominan dan headphone-nya berwarna merah. Mereka tidak memegang mike, tapi ada speaker yang mencuat dari headphone mereka.

**Ginny :**_ Kahosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru,_

_(_a slender flame burns at the edge of my heart_)_

_Itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou,_

_(_without warning, it spreads into a burning passion_)_

_Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari,_

_(_my butterfly, flitting around it chaotically_)_

_Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa,_

_(_scales dropping into your hand_)_

**Together :** _Karami au yubi hodoite,_

_(_I am wrapped around your finger_)_

_Kuchibiru kara shite he to,_

_(_from lips to tongue_)_

_yurusarenai koto naraba,_

_(_even if this is somtething that cannot be alllowed_)_

_naosara moe agaru no,_

_(_the flames jump higher still_)_

_Dakiyoshete hoshii, tashikamete hoshii,_

_(_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me_)_

_Machigai nado nain da to omowasete,_

_(_That you don't think this is a mistake_)_

_KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii,_

_(_I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me_)_

_Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboreta itai no,_

_(_I want to drown in this moment of captivation_)_

**Hermione :** _Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou toshite,_

_(_every moment, it's harder restrain myself_)_

_Itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete,_

_(_If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve_)_

_[okashii] no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru,_

_(_the 'strange feeling' turns into an unbearable longing_)_

_ikeru Toko made ikeba ii yo,_

_(_I would follow you to the end of forever_)_

**Together :**_ Mayoi konda kokoro nara, kantan ni tokete yuku,_

_(_if my heart goes astray, I will be easily relieved_)_

_Yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni,_

_(_as is we had no time to feel tender each other_)_

_Kurikaeshita no ha, ano yume ja nakute,_

_(_that dream has never come again_)_

_Magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi,_

_(_there is no chance in our reality_)_

_Furete kara modorenai to shiru._

_(_if we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine_)_

_Sore de ii no... dare yori mo taisetsu na anata,_

_(_you are everything in the world to me_)_

Saat lagu berakhir Ginny dan Hermione, membungkuk ke penonton, dan turun dari panggung dengan bergandengan tangan. Kontan, Draco dan Harry (yang udah balik) langsung kaget. Begitu di belakang panggung, dua panyanyi Magnet itu langsung diinterogasi.

"Sekarang, jelaskan, kenapa kalian berdua bergandengan seperti itu di panggung tadi?!" tanya Harry marah.

"Ya, dan kenapa wajah kalian sangat dekat saat bernyanyi?!" tanya Draco curiga.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kami bisa jelaskan!" kata Ginny.

"Ya, sebenarnya lagu tadi emang lagu buat pasangan Yuri (lesbian), dan yang harus disalahkan sebenarnya dia tuh! Ini bukan salah kami!" kata Hermione sambil nunjuk Katzius yang lagi ngupload video 'Magnet' versi Ginny x Hermione ke Youtube (_Youtube juga bukan punya saya_).

"Dia juga yang ngatur Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka buat dateng ke sini dan ngajarin kami!" tambah Ginny. Harry sama Draco masing-masing langsung meng-cast mantra pemanggil _chainsaw_ dan mengarahkannya ke si Author dudul.

"Whoa, tunggu! Gue nunjuk mereka jadi itu soalnya mereka pinter bahasa jepang!" kata Katzius nyari alesan.

"Apaan?! Selama hidup gue, gue belum pernah ngedenger Hermy bicara bahasa jepang!" kata Draco.

"Tapi yang jelas, sekarang lo gak akan selamat dari kami," kata Harry sambil nyalain gergajinya.

**-Maaf, tayangan ini dipotong karena terjadi adegan kekerasan-**

"Ok, mumpung Katzius lagi dihajar di belakang panggung, kita tampilin aja dulu…. The Double W!" kata Nurrafa. Fred dan George yang biasanya usil kayak Trio Kecoa (di Oggy and the Cockroach), sekarang malah tampil kinclong kayak alm. Michael Jackson. Dan kebetulan mereka nyanyiin lagunya pula.

**Fred: **_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_  
_How did love slip away_  
_Something whispers in my ear and says_

**Together: **_That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_But you are not alone_

_'Lone, 'lone_  
_Why, 'lone_

**George: **_Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin  
_

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
_

**Together: **_That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
_

_you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
you are not alone  
_

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there_

You are not alone  
I am here with you

_Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone..._  
_Not alone ohh_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are not alone_  
_Say it again_  
_You are not alone_  
_You are not alone_  
_Not alone, Not alone_

Pas selesai nyanyi, bagian depan dan belakang panggung meluncurkan roket-roket kecil.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Semua penonton lagi pada terenyuh, sampe ada asap warna oranye yang ternyata dari roket tersebut. Dan setelah diselidiki ternyata roket tersebut bukan berisi mesiu, tapi….

Cat Rambut.

Kontan si duo konyol langsung ngakak ngeliat seluruh hadirin rambutnya warna oranye semua, dan sekarang lagi berusaha kabur ke belakang panggung tapi di-Petrificus Totalus sama Molly yang wajahnya kayak Orangutan ngamuk (di-Reducto), sementara Katzius – yang walaupun sekarang babak belur – sangat bersyukur nggak kena roket cat. Langsung aja, karena kedudukannya sebagai 'Dewa', Katzius ngebersihin rambut semua orang biar acaranya lancar, nggak pake TBC (To Be Continue) karena demo atau berantem kayak chap sebelumnya.

"Woi, para Juri, langsung aja kita diskualifikasi aja si Duo itu. Gimana?" tawar Katzius di meja juri. Semua juri ngangguk.

"Ok, maaf semuanya karena gangguan tadi. Sekarang mari kita panggilkan, the Death Eaters Team!" seru Nurrafa. Lima D.E yang udah lama nggak kita bahas maju ke depan, masih dengan kostum tuyul mereka, dan senyum jumawa yang setia di wajah gara-gara lem Alteco. Mereka langsung membentuk formasi segitiga, dengan Voldy di depan, Lucius sama Narcissa di belakangnya, sama Fenrir dan si Gendut, eh, salah, maksud saya Peter, di posisi paling belakang.

**Voldy: **_It's Close To Midnight And Something Evil's Lurking In The Dark  
Under The Moonlight You See A Sight That Almost Stops Your Heart  
You Try To Scream But Terror Takes The Sound Before You Make It  
You Start To Freeze As Horror Looks You Right Between The Eyes,  
You're Paralyzed_

**Together:**_ Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About  
Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller  
Tonight_

**Lucius 'n Narcissa:**_ You Hear The Door Slam And Realize There's Nowhere Left To Run  
You Feel The Cold Hand And Wonder If You'll Ever See The Sun  
You Close Your Eyes And Hope That This Is Just  
Imagination  
_**Fenrir 'n Peter:**_ But All The While You Hear The Creature Creepin' Up  
Behind  
You're Out Of Time_

**Together:**_ 'Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
There Ain't No Second Chance Against The Thing With  
Forty Eyes  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside Of Killer, Thriller Tonig…_

Pas Voldy menyanyikan lirik terakhir, dia nyoba break-dance dengan berputar pake kepala botaknya, tapi karena tuh kepala kebanyakan dikasih krim penumbuh rambut, Voldy malah jadinya kepeleset, dan…..

**To Be Continue….**

**Chap 5 Update! Buat adegan Voldy sengaja saya potong soalnya biar reader makin penasaran (diamuk massa). Soal sayembara, saya lagi nggak punya ide, jadinya dihentikan dulu ya. Tapi ada sayembara atau nggak, tolong di-review ya. **

**P.S : yang nge-Flame pasti akan saya bales dengan kata-kata yang lebih nyakitin. Jadi, jangan flame, tapi kritik boleh.**

**Chap 6 Coming Soon!**


	6. Last Two Performance

**Hello, saya dateng lagi! Maaf saya ngupdate terlalu lama buat yang ketiga kalinya. Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf (Sujud-sujud). Anyway, berkat LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke, saya jadi dapet ide buat chap ini. Makasih buat LalaNurrafa GemasangkalaOke yang sebesar-besarnya! di, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: capek saya bilangnya. Semuanya bukan punya saya! Titik! Termasuk beberapa mention dari fandom lain. **

Pas Voldy menyanyikan lirik terakhir, dia nyoba break-dance dengan berputar pake kepala botaknya, tapi karena tuh kepala kebanyakan dikasih krim penumbuh rambut, Voldy malah jadinya kepeleset, dan…

Melambung ke depan kursi juri.

Sebelum itu, Voldy jatoh nimpa MC Nurrafa yang cengo ngeliat lagu favoritnya jadi jelek dimaenin sama segerombolan tuyul botak (di-Avadra Kedavra rame-rame), terus mantul lagi nimpa Dumbledore yang mengakibatkan dia masuk UGD. Voldy terus mental-mental sampai hidungnya nabrak pintu Aula besar yang udah reyot, menjadikan hidungnya tambah nyelem.

"Ya Ampun, Tuanku! Tuan tidak apa-apa?" Wormtail langsung nyamperin Voldy yang wajahnya masih nempel di pintu Aula Besar.

"Mbbllllmbbmmllll….." Voldy cuman ngejawab ga jelas. Wajahnya nyangkut ke pintu rupanya.

"Apa Tuan? Saya nggak denger," kata Wormtail dengan begonya.

"Gimana dia bisa ngomong kalo wajahnya masih nempel kaya magnet sama pintu?! _Seorsa_!" Fenrir untung langsung nembakin Mantra Pelepas ke Voldy dari panggung. Fenrir emang penembak jarak jauh yang handal. Dulunya dia itu jadi penembak jarak jauh pake Sniper di tahun 1942, dan dulu itu dia namanya Bucky Barnes. Tapi nggak tahu gimana dia nyasar ke 1990-an. Tapi terus setelah ke tahun 1990-an, dia ubah namanya sendiri jadi Fenrir Greyback, sejak dia dapet gigitan dari WereWolf liar. Terus dia ditemuin sama D.E 'n Voldy, dan berakhir jadi Death Eaters. Oke, balik ke Voldy.

"Cepetan oy! larikan ke rumah sakit!" kata Bellatrix histeris.

"Oke!" Lucius sama Wormtail langsung ngangkat si Botak Pesek yang pingsan dan maksain kakinya Voldy lari ke St. Mungo.

"WOOYYY! Lo pada ngapain?! Cepetan ke rumah sakit!" kata Fenrir.

"katanya dilariin! Yaudah, kita gerakin kakinya aja biar lari!" kata Wormtail pake Troll Face dari Me Gusta.

"DAFUQ! BUKAN GITU, BEGO! Sini biar Gw aja!" Fenrir langsung nyamber Voldy terus lari. Kecepatannya bak make roket-nya Iron Man. Sampai ninggalin asep di belakangnya segala tuh anak. _*If you know what I mean*_

Semua mulut pada menggesturkan kata-kata 'LOL'. Dan ada kejadian lain. Karena MC Nurrafa sama Dumbledore ketimpa Voldy tadi, maknya mereka mesti dimasukin UGD juga. Dan makanya untuk sementara ini Katzius selaku sang Author memutuskan Sirius dan Remus yang bakal jadi MC, berhubung dia belom nongol sama sekali. Dan untuk babak final nantinya, Katzius bakal ngadain seleksi MC, dengan syarat yang berbeda tentunya.

"Fiuuu….kayaknya suasana acara ini kok kaco terus ya? Mulai dari Decepticon, Iron Man, Avengers, Voldy, berikutnya Tutur Tinular kali! Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, Naga Ind*siar atau Patrick dan Spongebob!" komentar Remus di atas panggung.

"Emang…pasti gara-gara si Authornya, nih. Pasti dia nulisnya acak-acakan, pake deadline ga jelas pula," kata Sirius sambil baca buku harian-nya Katzius. Katzius terang aja nggak terima.

"WOI,LIMBAD GADUNGAN! SYUKUR-SYUKUR LU GUE BUATIN FANFIC GINIAN! SEKALI LAGI LO BILANG GITU, GUE BIKIN FANFIC RATED-M LO SAMA ROSE WEASLEY!" teriak Katzius sambil ngacungin katana yang dia dapet entah dari mana. Sirius sujud-sujud.

"iya, Bang. Ampun, Bang. maap, Bang. Gak akan saya ulangin," kata Sirius.

"Woy! Jangan anak gue, dong!" teriak Ron gak terima.

"Yaudah, daripada ntar ribut lagi, mendingan kita panggilin...Hermione Granger! Kebetulan dia ini belum tampil resmi, kan?" tanya Remus.

"Yap! Betul sekali, dia ini belum tampil sama sekali selain menyanyikan lagu 'Magnet' dengan Ginny Weasley. Untuk Hermione, dipersilakan naik!" kata Sirius sembari turun panggung dari kanan, dan Remus dari kiri. Hermione naik ke panggung, sambil bawa gitar.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why_

_I'm caught up in you_  
_I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable_  
_Burning brighter than the sun_  
_And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_  
_When I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_You gotta come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Little taste of heaven_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_  
_I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway_

_But you're untouchable_  
_Burning brighter than the sun_  
_Now that you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_  
_When I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_You gotta come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Oh_

_In the middle of the night_  
_We could form this dream_  
_I wanna feel you by my side_  
_Standing next to me_  
_You gotta come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Little taste of heaven_

Seperti biasa, penonton tepuk tangan dengan keras bak suara hujan deras. Hermione membungkuk, dan turun dari panggung. Anehnya, Ginny langsung ngerangkul Hermione. Terang aja Draco sama Harry membatin, _DAFUQQQ!_. Draco lari lagi ngejar mereka, tapi Harry harus siap-siap tampil.

"Oke, penampilan yang bagus dari Kutu Buku berwujud berang-berang ini," kata Remus yang langsung dilempar buku Kamus Monster Sedunia.

"Ok, sekarang mari kita panggilkan…. The Gryff Band! Berbekal gaya yang meniru Boyband Maho Sm*sh, lima orang dodol ini akhirnya unjuk gigi!" kata Sirius sambil nyeret Remus keluar panggung.

The Gryff Band maju, tapi begonya, peralatan musik yang udah disiapin di panggung, malah dikeluarin terus mereka bawa alat sendiri!

-15 menit kemudian-

Setelah ngabisin 15 menit barulah band GaJe dari Gryffindor ini maen musik. Dimulai dengan Neville yang memainkan biolanya dengan indah.

**Harry :**_ Kaulah yang pertama menjadi cinta  
Tinggallah kenangan  
Berakhir lewat bunga  
Seluruh cintaku untuknya_

**All :**_ Bunga terakhir ku persembahkan kepada yang terindah  
Sebagai suatu tanda cinta untuknya_

**Ron :**_ Betapa cinta ini sungguh berarti  
Tetaplah terjaga  
Selamat tinggal kasih  
Ku telah pergi selamanya_

**All :**_ Bunga terakhir ku persembahkan kepada yang terindah  
Sebagai suatu tanda cinta untuknya  
Bunga terakhir menjadi satu kenangan yang tersimpan  
Takkan pernah hilang tuk selamanya_

_Bunga terakhir_

_Bunga terakhir ku persembahkan kepada yang terindah  
Menjadi satu kenangan yang tersimpan, bunga terakhir  
Bunga terakhir menjadi satu kenangan yang tersimpan  
Sebagai satu tanda cinta untuknya (untuknya), bunga terakhir_

Hening.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

-35 menit kemudian-

Suasana masih hening setelah the Gryff Band nyanyi, dan masih hening. Bukan karena penontonnya nggak tepuk tangan atau bosan, melainkan karena ketiduran semua gara-gara nada mellow lagu Bunga Terakhir!

"Ssstt….yaudah, semuanya pada tidur gini, termasuk the Gryff Band-nya pula. Yaudah deh, See you in the next Chap~!" kata Katzius mengakhiri.

**NEXT CHAP _:_**

_**the Finale…..**_

_**Only five people would survive….**_

_**And for survive, They'll need their Romance, Talent, Dance, and…the most important of all….. Comedy.**_

**Oke, Ini Katzius, yang balik lagi!**

**Yang diatas itu saya niru sedikit dari Hunger Games. Sekarang, setelah mendapat istirahat 1 chap, sayembaranya diadakan lagi!**

**Pertanyaannya :**

**1. Dari movie apakah nama Bucky Barnes? **

** 2. Dalam movie tersebut, terdapat pihak jahat yang memakai senjata yang luar biasa. Siapakah nama ketua/ pemimpin pihak tersebut?**

**Petunjuk :**

**No. 1 : Marvel**

**No. 2 : Marvel, Hydra**

**Reward : berhak menjadi MC selama babak final dan tidak diganti sampai Fic Harry Potter Show yang selanjutnya.**

**O'ya, untuk babak final, saya membutuhkan vote dari para readers sekalian. Vote dari reviewer yang tidak Log In juga dihitung. **

**Saran dan Kritik sangat saya harapkan. Untuk Flamer, jangan menge-flame saya tanpa Log In. Orang yang seperti itu adalah PENGECUT! Buktikan Anda memang pantas untuk menge-Flame saya dengan Log In dan menunjukkan bahwa cerita Anda lebih bagus dan berkualitas dibandingkan saya.**

**satu lagi yang saya hampir lupa, peserta dari Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons tidak ditampilkan disini karena saya betul-betul capek nulisnya!  
**

**Untuk yang selama ini sudah bersikap baik sama saya, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali. **

_**Last but not least**_**, Thanks for Reading!**

**Chap 7 : the Finale, Coming Soon!**


	7. Style dari Death Eaters

**Hola, selamat datang di BABAK FINAL! Di chapter ini, hanya 5 peserta yang dapat lolos! Dan kemudian barulah dipilih, The Real Champion of Wizard Got Talent! Saya bikin sedikit penampilan kejutan dari para D.E. kejutannnya? Baca saja cerita di bawah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : Saya nggak punya apa-apa disini. Kalau saya yang punya HarrPott ceritanya bakal saya ubah jadi Sci-Fi. Dumbledore ntar pake kursi jet, bukan kursi roda. Lagunya sya juga nggak ada yang punya.**

**P.S : ada sedikit pengecualian. Fred dan George, yang sebelumnya didiskualifikasi karena bandel, beruntung dapat dikembalikan berkat jasa yang agung dari sang Juri Last Heir-Black. Dan maaf jika saya lama update. Ini akibat pemilihan ketua OSIS di sekolah saya dan UAS. Sekali lagi saya minta maap.**

"selamat datang kembali para pembaca, ke acara : WIZARD GOT TALENT!" sambut sang MC baru si AnindyaCahya yang barusan menang sayembara dari si Juri Biadab Katzius. "Yak, sekarang untuk lebih jelasnya, akan saya bacakan peserta yang lolos,"

"D.E TEAM!,"

Para D.E maju ke depan tapi kali ini disertai sama Snape yang menggantikan Voldy yang masih patah leher gara-gara kecelakaan tempo hari.

"THE DOUBLE W!"

Kali ini malah nggak ada yang tepok. Bahkan sampe jangkrik pun nggak mau berderik.

"MYRTLE MERANA!"

Myrtle, yang sekarang udah nggak Merana, terbang ke depan sambil senyum-senyum.

"HELENA RAVENCLAW!"

Dumbledore kabur ke pojok Aula Besar ngeliat Helena, takut ngedenger suara geledeknya lagi. Sementara itu, Helena dengan cuek bebeknya terbang juga ke depan sambil bawa gitar yang terbuat dari kapak. Rowena langsung koit lagi.

"THE GRYFF BAND!"

Nah, Band yang hobinya petentengan dan loncat sana-sini ini dengan nyolot maju ke depan. Mereka semua pada kompakan, yakni pake rok ala Skotlandia sambil pake celana polkadot. Kontan semuanya di Aula Besar cekikikan ngeliat 4 orang bego itu naik panggung. Hermione sama Ginny malah udah ngakak nggak pake jaga imej di belakang panggung, sementara Dumbledore yang di pojok ketawa-ketawa sampe lupa kalo mengidap penyakit TBC sama Asma, ditambah Bronkhitis. Akibatnya tuh orang sekarang batuk-batuk kebanyakan ketawa.

"dan sekarang, untuk performance awal, kami akan menampilkan... D.E Team!" sambung sang MC yang buru-buru lari karena dah tahu siapa yang bakal naek.

Peserta yang lain turun dari panggung dan meninggalkan para D.E di panggung. 1-2 menit kemudian, semua lampu mati, hanya ada lampu dari bawah panggung. Tapi, nggak lama kemudian, terdengar musik dan terdengar teriakan ,"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! GANGNAM STYLE!"

Lalu semua lampu nyala dan para penonton ngeliat ada satu orang yang berdiri di depan Snape, pake kacamata item, berat badan sekitar 60-70 kg, dan berumur 35 tahun, yang tak lain tak bukan, PSY!

Teriakan Gangnam Style terus berlanjut, dan seterusnya, PSY nyanyi entah apa artinya sama Snape.

"GANGNAM STYLE! EEEEEEEH...SEXY LADY!"

Dan karena Author nggak tahu Gangnam Style artinya apaan, jadinya kita sorot aja komentar-komentar di belakang panggung.

"Wih, Gila, keren juga tuh," kata Harry yang nongol. "Kenapa kita malah pake lagu mellow?"

"Kan elu yang milih lagunya! Mentang-mentang penyanyinya mirip elu," kata Ron. "Sukur-sukur itu bisa lolos kita!"

"Iye, awalnya gue juga mau ngusulin ini lagu... tapi elo malah nolak, terus ngusulin lagu mellow," kata Seamus.

Sementara Gryff Band cekcok kaga jelas_*masih pake Rok Skotlandia tentunya*,_ kita liat para penonton yang mulai jadi gila, dengan semua kursi dipinggirin, dan semuanya malah dansa Gangnam Style barengan! Para Avengers yang sebelumnya nyasar fandom malah balik lagi terus ikut masuk ke dalam acara edan ini.

Steve si Captain America dansa nggak jelas sambil muter-muter tangan kayak goyang – gayung, Tony si Iron Man masang lampu disko di atas langit-langit, dan Thor joget sambil goyang ngebor sampe Palunya kelempar terus nubruk Dumbledore yang Goyang-Gayung barengan ama Steve di atas meja Juri.

Walhasil Dumbledore jatoh ke lantai, mengakibatkan dia keinjek-injek sama penonton yang udah kayak kebo jantan kesurupan Jin Tomang, dan mengakibatkan damage pada tulang punggungnya yang kena osteoporosis, akibat jarang minum C*R.

Sementara itu, di belakang panggung, suasana kisruh. Udah kayak kena paket bencana Indonesia selama 4 hari. Hermione sama Ginny Gangnam Style barengan, sementara Sirius masih aja dijadiin target percobaan sama si Kembar. Udah gitu, band gaje dari Gryffindor malah latihan dansa ala Skotlandia yang anehnya diringi sountrack lagu yang sedang berlangsung – Gangnam Style.

Setelah beberapa menit yang berlalu dengan sarap, akhirnya sang PSY selesai nyanyi dan jalan balik ke belakang panggung barengan sama para D.E. tau tuh orang bakal digaji atau pulang ke Korea apa nggak. Kalo pun pulang paling itu pake meriam ajaibnya Doraemon atau pake kapal nelayan. Maklum, para Death Eaters kan kere, tapi gayanya kebanyakan.

"Yak, merupakan suatu kejutan yang tidak terbayangkan dari para mantan grup Ayam Jago Hitam ini. Juga merupakan penampilan yang bikin kliyengan," komentar Madame Maxime yang disambut anggukan setuju dari para juri lain. Tapi Dumbledore nggak ikut ngangguk, soalnya tulang punggungnya patah gara-gara lagu sarap tadi, dan sekarang lagi diangkut pake ambulans ke St. Mungo untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sementara itu, si MC AnidyaCahya masih berusaha manggil peserta yang tampil berikutnya, yaitu band gila dari Gryffindor, Gryff band, yang masih nari Skotlandia meskipun nggak ada musik. Tapi akhirnya mereka naik juga ke pangung dengan gaya yang aneh-aneh. Entah itu topeng monyet, orang gila atau apalah. Harry naik ke panggung belakangan dengan pakaian yang udah necis kayak mau kondangan. Alat musiknya nggak ada, dan mereka kali ini pake Sound System yang gede-gede segede-gedenya dari yang paling gede sampe nyaingin yang paling gede di dalem yang paling gede.

Pas Harry naik ke panggung, dan musik nyala, penonton udah pada tau kalo ini pasti lagu mellow lagi. Beberapa penonton malah udah nyiapin bantal dan guling, bahkan ada yang sampe bawa matras!

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Harry seperti ini :

_Sendiri, sendiri ku diam, diam dan merenung,  
Merenungkan jalan yang kan membawaku pergi,  
Pergi tuk menjauh, menjauh darimu,  
Darimu yang mulai berhenti, berhenti mencoba,  
Mencoba bertahan, bertahan untuk terus bersamaku  
__  
Ku berlari, kau terdiam, ku menangis, kau tersenyum  
Ku berduka, kau bahagia, ku pergi, kau kembali  
Ku mencoba meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi  
Memang kita takkan menyatu_

Nah, bagian lirik ini yang paling koplak. Personel Gryff Band yang lain bukannya ikut nyanyi, malah meragain semuanya. Terus, pas kata-kata "meraih mimpi", mereka bertiga tumpuk-tumpuk jadi menara dan pas kata-kata "hentikan mimpi" tuh menara Pisa yang udah reyot ditendang ama Harry hingga mereka ambruk.

_Bayangkan, bayangkan ku hilang, hilang tak kembali,  
Kembali untuk mempertanyakan lagi cinta,  
Cintamu yang mungkin, mungkin tak berarti,  
Berarti untukku rindukan_

_Ku berlari, kau terdiam, ku menangis, kau tersenyum  
Ku berduka, kau bahagia, ku pergi, kau kembali  
Ku mencoba meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi  
Memang kita takkan menyatu_

Sekali lagi, adegan koplak itu diulang oleh keempat orang songong ini.

_Kini harusnya kita coba saling melupakan,  
Lupakan kita pernah bersama_

_Ku berlari, kau terdiam, ku menangis, kau tersenyum  
Ku berduka, kau bahagia, ku pergi, kau kembali  
Ku mencoba meraih mimpi, kau coba tuk hentikan mimpi  
Memang kita takkan menyatu…_

Band gaje ini akhirnya selesai juga nyanyi dan akhirnya turun panggung. Dan seperti biasa, penonton semuanya tidur lagi. Tapi keliatannya the Gryff Band cuek aja tuh, mau penontonnya tidur apa nggak, teuteup aja jalan pake gaya yang masih teuteup aneh.

Tapi, 5 menit sesudah Gryff Band yang koplak turun, dua orang yang naek panggung, sambil bawa-bawa mike. Yang satu botak, yang satu lagi berjenggot. Mereka adalah….

**TUBIKONTINYU…..**

**Akhirnya Chap ini selese juga ya! Maap kalo kelamaan, soalnya saya agak-agak sibuk (dilempar kursi). Yah, oke! Saatnya Sayembara! Karena saya lagi baek hati, jadi hadiahnya pulsa 10.000 untuk 3 orang tercepat! Dan kali ini, saya nggak mau bikin pertanyaan yang rempong, dan pertanyaannya adalah :**

**-Apa nama suplemen yang saya cantumkan di chapter ini?**

**Petunjuk : **

**-Osteoporosis**

**Oke, mungkin saya mau cabut dulu. See you in the next Chap!**

**-Katzius-**


End file.
